iamasuperstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Favorite Words!
Do you have words that you just love to say, write or spell? Do you like what they mean...or don't mean? Make a section for yourself and tell me your favorite words! I (Superstar) will go first! :) Superstar's Fave Words Love- I like how the word love has so many different meanings. You can love someone as a family member, a friend, neighbor...then there is romantic love, and you can love someone on so many different levels. Ianie- Ian + Stefanie = ♥ Awesomest couple!! Ianie ianie ianie!! Ianz-Funny way of spelling Ian lol Piez-Best way of spelling pie! Penii-LOL gotta love that word! Evelyn/Kenny made that one up lol. Perhaps-I just think this word is funny. "Did you eat the last cookie??" "Perhaps..." LOL!! It's just a funny way of saying "Maybe I did and maybe I didn't!" :D Bamboo-LOL that is so fun to say! BAMBOO!! LOL BAMBOOZ! :D XDXD Shockwave- OK so on Google Chrome all the time it says: Shockwave has crashed...I am like WTP cause THEN it shows me a Puzzle Piece and it died! ;( See! (I am gonna regret putting that there cuz it's gonna mess up the page!) Puzzle Piece died.jpg|Noo! R.I.P! :'( Futzing-'''My mom and uncle says I was "futzing around too much" when I was trying to fix something. It means like, "mess with" but i was like, "LOL futzing! ;D''' Shooshily-'''IDK if this is a word or not, lol but my mom said, "You're too shushily!" I guess that is another way of spelling it? LOL I said, "I am shooshily? Hahaha!!" LOL! ;) ''' d_lear's favorite words I will add details later! * Triggerfish Pea&eff's favorite words Serendipitous Trisyllabic Omnipresent Jaunty Best words ever. @TechnoMattman's Favorite Words *Yvette- - a beautiful word about a beautiful girl. *Yipselgerpledink - I heard this from Hannah Montana or something, it was a guy talking about what his alphabet soup spelled out or something. I thought it was hillarious. *Sleep - I may like this one better than Yvette! Just kidding though, I'm very passionate about this one however. *Sleep - Just a reiteration. *Reiteration - EXPAND VOCABULARY. SMART SOUND. *Vowel - I don't even know why I like this word, XD *Bologna - This isn't even one of my favorites but it needs to be brought to attention. WHY IS THIS PRONOUNCED SO MUCH DIFFERENTLY THAN HOW IT LOOKS. *Eh - OHHH CANADA, SOMETHING SOMETHING CANADAAAAAAA. *Bahumbug - My point of view of the world.- Numbuh26/Wolf's Favorite Words Wonky- IDK why I like it. Hinky- Used by Abby from NCIS alot. She's my favorite character from that show. I have been told I am like a mixed of Abby and Ducky XD. Chiz- iCarly brought it to my attention, now I use it alot. Freaky-Deaky- Again IDK why I like it. Jinkies- Love it!!! Zoinks- Classic Shaggy. Jeepers- Classic Daphne XD. Kairikh's Favorite Words Excelsior Why doof geronimo More will be coming later.....................:D evelyn penii- LOLZ IDK HAHAHA bacon- this word is fun to say and eat taboo- sounds kinda like bamboo and stefanie mentioned above hahaha hippopotomonstrosesquippedaliophobia- fear of long words. OH THE IRONY supercalifragilisticexpialidocious- must i explain? borf- i love dis word clay- fun to say, and a special meaning :D noodle- what a versatile word..... derp- if it came from south park i like it LOL and best for last... canal- TEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHHEEHEHEHEHEHHEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEE! :] Matt11111 Wackishly- You know, I made it up. Category:Stefanie's Pages Category:Ian Category:Lists